Reinhard von Lohengramm
Reinhard von Lohengramm, born Reinhard von Müsel, was the founder of the New Galactic Empire and the Goldenlöwe Dynasty. A military genius and political idealist, he overthrew the Goldenbaum Dynasty and and abolished its institutionalized class system after emerging victorious in the Imperial Civil War. After establishing himself as the new Empire's first kaiser, or emperor, Reinhard initiated numerous social, political, legal, economic and military reforms to reforge the Galactic Empire into a nation that was, in the words of Yang Wen-li, "Not by the people, but for the people." He died on 26 July 801 UC, at the age of 25. Bio Nicknamed The Golden Brat by his foes and The Golden Lion by his supporters, he was born into a noble but poor family as Reinhard von Müsel. As a child, he lived with his father and his older sister, Annerose. (He encountered his mother's death when he was still very young and thus his memories of her were very faint.) It is in a middle-class neighbourhood, into which Reinhard's family moves, that Reinhard meets Siegfried Kircheis, with whom he develops an intimate friendship. When his father was compelled to sell Annerose for money as a concubine of Emperor Friedrich IV, young Reinhard swears to put an end to the Goldenbaum Dynasty. His determination to avenge the corrupted society thereupon kindles. He decides to leave home to join the Cadet School, and persuades Kircheis to come with him. At the age of 15, Reinhard and Kircheis enter their first active service in the army; their rapid promotion in rank follows, owing it to their outstanding contributions to the country. With brilliancy in military strategy especially at a macro-level, and giftedness in civil affairs and in identifying ones with talent, Reinhard succeeds in attracting a great number of able officers, gaining as well the admiration of the public. In solidifying his grounds by gathering advocates, Reinhard does not miss an opportunity to take advantage of his handsomeness and other charming qualities. After being admitted to admiralty at the age of 21, Friedrich IV confers Reinhard the name of Lohengramm, a name of high noble rank which had been defunct until the occasion. As his next step, he quickly extends his influence over state matters, and shortly after the decease of the Emperor, eventually overthrows the pre-existing dynasty and marks the beginning of the Lohengramm Dynasty. Reinhard's coronation does not precede his own death by much. Believing that the Universe should be reigned over by the most powerful and capable person, Reinhard leaves a will to his Empress consort Hildegard, in which he states that if their son (Alexander Siegfried) fails to prove promising as his successor, there should be no reason for the Lohengramm Dynasty to continue. He dies of an unprecedented congenital disease for which no cure seems to have existed at the time. The disease is posthumously named The Emperor's Sickness by the confused physicians. Though a matchless genius by all account, Reinhard's main flaw lies in the restriction of his emotions, as he opens his heart to two people only: his beloved sister Annerose and his closest friend and loyal companion Kircheis. Not even his wife Hildegard is allowed within. Annerose describes him as a star that shines brightly until it completely burns itself out; that the day Reinhard slows down his pace would be the dawn of his end. Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Extremists Category:Male Category:Genius Category:Deceased Category:Loyal Category:Extravagant Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed